<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miracle by clarabella003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752050">Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabella003/pseuds/clarabella003'>clarabella003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post-War, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabella003/pseuds/clarabella003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange Zoe finds out that death is really nit a one way trip. Specially when a voice inside your head and mind was screaming her name in agony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone  this is a fanfic commission for someone. I do fics about different ships and reader inserts as well. This is part of my COMMISSION FOR A CAUSE for my mom’s previous chronic illness and to support her medications and medical needs (please see my pinned post for images of mri scans and interpretations).This is a short fic about Levi and Hange. Please message me if you want to donate or commission me.  Visit my tumblr and twitter for more info and details and ti dm me as well: @/HANGEdalladalla</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hange Zoe was one to find out that is definitely not a one way trip.  She had always wondered what is to happen once death comes to you.Was there going to be tranquility and hope?  Was there some place wherein your soul can finally rest? Was it some place wherein her soul will meet those that she have lost along the way? Or will she just turn into dust and just let her remains just scatter around into the air. The truth was half of her assumptions was true, half of them were not. Just like  how she always thought when she was a child they were there those that she have lost along the way. She can name them not all of them but she can name them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ever loyal assistant squad leader Moblit, her dear friend and former commander Erwin, her comrades and friends Nanaba and Miche. Her old squad Nifa,Abel and the others. She even saw Sasha whom she felt like she have failed. Hange looked back to how disappointed she was of herself when Sasha died. She was supposed to live a long life. With those whom she have loved but she felt like she took that away from her. Nonetheless, all of her fears and anxieties all went away when Sasha turned at her and engulfed her in a huge bone breaking hug if she wasn’t dead she would have groaned in pain but in all honesty she did not feel anything at all but relief, that Sasha wasn’t blaming her. She can finally feel at peace there in that tranquil silent place wherein she can spend the rest of her not-so-life with her comrades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something missing. Hange had been spending a few days now there in the afterlife but something was missing. She cannot fathom the feeling of emptiness and sorrow but there it was, why was it there. Why is it that at the back of her non existent beating heart there was a voice calling out her name in agony. She then felt a surging pain on her left temple followed ny her arms and back. The urge to scream was too strong and yet she couldn’t. She couldn’t ask or scream for rescue. She tried reaching out to her dead comrades but they all just stared at her in solitude. She tried reaching out to Erwin’s hand but he just gave her a sullen and knowing smile, something she had grown accustomed to. The warm sullen smile of his comrade who was now letting go of her hand to kick her back into  her reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agonizing painful moment of silence wherein Hange Zoe realized that she was alive and barely breathing. The pain in her back keeps growing stronger and stronger and the screams of Gabi and Annie were muffled by the long deafening ringing in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a name, there it was the agonizing pain in her heart it wasn’t just a voice it was his. It was Levi’s. What was she even thinking trying to find peace in an own realm she created for herself.What was she even thinking leaving Levi all alone when all he had was her and all she had was him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Everything was just blurry she cannot even decipher which was real and which was her imagination,all she knew was she was flying with Gabi yelling her name while Annie tries to bandage her burnt back that is far from being healed. Maybe this was her imagination as well, there was no way she would be flying right at that very moment because the reason of her death was solely for the flying boat to fly. But there she was being held by Gabi and Annie as they screamed out her name. It doesn’t even matter all she knew and all she could ever think of was the person whom she left.  The person who dedicated his heart to her and vice versa. She could only laugh with a fitting cough as she miserably tried to ease the pain of her burning back. Then everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Hange knew there was a battle on going already. Who wins and who loses it does not even matter anymore wether it be them or Eren or the Marleyans or the world it does not even matter anymore. As she opened her eye and see through the horizon there he was. Riding a flying titan while here she is being held by Onyankopon. The rumbling had stopped everything was just in shambles and there he was silver orb  staring at her own brown one. She does not even know if Levi lost his other eye as well or if the others were fine all she knew at that moment was that  returning was the right choice. She does not need the eternal tranquility when right there at that  moment of chaos everything just seemed to fall right into place he was there and alive and so was she and that’s all that mattered. Nothing else did it was just Levi and her and the two of them staying alive for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange does not even remember when the war ended, or if it already ended all she knew and remember was Levi’s right arm reaching out to her and her taking it then everything just went black. She immediately rose from where she was laying and pain immediately resurfaced from her back. It felt like it was burning again and it was just really painful. She immediately reached out for her glasses that was at the bedside table when Yelena entered right at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hange you’re awake.” The blonde said as she placed a cup of water beside her then later on helped her drank it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Yelena.” She said as she looked far away. “Where are the others?”She asked as she continued sipping from her cup. “Where’s Levi?” Again, she asked as panic ate her whole system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. They are fine Jean and the others were all still healing as they try to fix the damage of the rumbling. If there even is anymore to recover.” The blonde said with a scoff as she looked faraway. She looked different,tired and empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Levi is resting as well. He’s just in the room next to yours. He was so beaten up that I don’t think he will ever fully recover.” The blonde stated still looking in a far distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? How did we all end up here?” Hange asked again to  gain Yelena’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember? Falco’s titan grew tired and fell, luckily all of you who were riding it was okay.  Pieck and the  others are fine as well. Reiner is still recovering alongside the other shifters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, Eren? Where is he? What happened to him? Is he okay? Did you get to him? Did you manage to capture him? Was he safe along with the others?” Yelena looked at Hange dumbfounded. Eren was the sole reason why she nearly died and here she was asking about his  whereabouts and conditions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Yelena just raised her head up and looked into the ceiling while shooking her head no. It was more than enough of an explanation. There was no need for further elaborating about where Eren was and how he was. Yelena’s sullen expression was more than enough for Hange to understand and for tears to well in her eyes, because in all honesty she had raised Eren even if only for just a few years. She created a bond with Eren and it breaks her heart to see him that way. Maybe, they will never now what his sole reason is. Maybe, it was just for him to know and for them to never find out. It doesn’t matter anymore. She shook her head, wiped her tears and looked up into the window staring at the bright horizon, with an empty wish that hopefully wherever Eren is he had reached the freedom that he is fighting for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been three days since Hange had gained consciousness. She have been visiting Levi’s room from time to time tending to his wounds. Her wounds still hurts as hell but being with Levi, it just somehow lessens. She stared as his face as she wiped the towel down ro clean his wounds. There was nothing wrong with,minus the wounds nevertheless Hange felt guilty, of trying to leave him when he needed her most. For trying to escape from all of her responsibilities and just be there in that tranquil solitude with her comrades. She felt guilty for trying to leave him alone in chaos when the world was in shambles and there she was trying to hold on to the solitude that she probably created for herself. How selfish of her. She heald Levi’s knuckles close to her face and leaned into it before heading out and speaking to Jean and the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange! What brought you here aren’t you supposed to be resting? You can barely walk.” Jean said as he guided Hange to the sofa in their shared room with Reiner and Connie as well as Falco. We are still trying to see what we can fix. The other Eldians from Paradis also flew here to help with what they can to rebuild Marley. Afterall, not long after Historia gave birth through the help of the scouts and alliance that Hange built Historia is working with a truce with all the people around their world. To avoid impending wars and such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to build something.In the forest, near the sea, just a small cottage. Just enough for two people.” Hange said as she fidgeted with her makeshift clutches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does not have to be perfect, just enough to be able to live comfortably in it.” She went on as she explained what she wanted to build. In a span of two weeks do you think you can finish it? Hange asked as she picked her clutches and held the two boys by their shoulders and smiled. The two boys shocked their heads in disbelief then agreed with what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi awakened with a sickening pain throbbing in his head. He felt like it was being broken into half. He does not even remembered when was the last time he was awake all he knew was that his body was aching. He checked his body for any signs of bleedings or injuries, turns out they were almost completely healed. He tried sitting up when suddenly Gabi and Falco entered his room to bring him some water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Levi!” Falco shouted in panic as he grabbed the  bottle of water from Gabi and went to Levi’s side to allow him to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been out for more than a month Captain. Everyone else was already up and about. Reiner and Pieck are helping in rebuilding Marley, or what’s left of it. Mikasa and the others are building whatever they were working on.” Gabi rambled as she carefully placed pillows at the back of Levi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just stared at the two of them. The others were alive and well and he was the only one who had not awoken for more than a month. Him, humanity’s strongest soldier, took the longest time to recover, what was wrong with him. He started having flashbacks of the previous memories of him when he stopped at his tracks. He stared at the two kids in front of him. Where was she, he was so sure that he was reaching out to her before Falco’s titan came crashing down. He was sure it was her. He will never forget those brown orb afterall. Levi  noticed something about his vision as well. He can still see from both eyes, although the other one was really blurry and barely functioning but it can still recognize figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange? Where was Hange?” He asked, afraid that they will give him an answer that will break his heart again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was with Jean,Mikasa and the others, they were trying to build something we’re not really sure what it is though, just that  it’s-” Gabi immediately kicked Falco in his legs when he was about to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you shut up! You’re just going to ruin everything!” She yelled as she pushed Falco out of Levi’s room while waving Levi goodbye and rambling on about training and things.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three weeks have flew by faster and Levi could already feel himself regaining his strength. Everyone already visited him. Everyone except her. She was nowhere to be found. There was even no news about her. Whenever he would ask about her they would just shrug their shoulders and change the topic about how they are working on the truce. Or they will just simply answer ‘she’s fine’ or ‘she’s doing well’ like it’s something that is going to ease his mind that easily. Every single day  that he was not seeing her his anxiety just grew larger and larger. What if she really did not survive and they were just lying for his sake. What if he was just hallucinating and the others were just going through with his craziness. He abruptly stood up thinking that it was enough and that he had to see her for the sake of his sanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to go to Jean’s quarters when Gabi came in bringing a rolled up paper that looked like a map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Someone tasked me to give you this!” GAbi said as she immediately ran out of the door. Levi  stared at the piece of paper. It was a map. At the side of the map was a tiny scribble with a note that says ‘meet  me here’. There was no name or signature but he knows too damn well who wrote it. He felt his heart beating loudly with just the sight of her scribbles. He immediately took his bag and began travelling. With his condition riding a horse is no big deal already. That  is why he immediately took off to go to the said place. The place was suprisingly near. Just a three hour ride from a horse to there and it will be quicker if he had used the innovative car that the Marleyans and the others used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest looked peaceful and serene seems like the part of the forest where his travellung at did not get damaged by the rumbling. It was also near the sea and it brings solitude to his mind. Soon, he already reached the said cottage. IT was a very simple cottage,just enough for 2 or 4 people to live in. It was neat as well and there were fruits,vegetables and flowers growing outside the garden. He immediately reached out for the door knob, heart reaching in his throat he carefully twisted the knob. Nervous and panic, anxious of what he will really find there. Finally he succeeded in opening the door.  He didn’t dare to look straight, he did not want to get disappointed immediately. Lucky for him he wasn’t, because right there was the love of his life, the person whom he dedicated his heart for. His other half. Smiling at him tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at him with her beautiful brown orb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange.” It was like a whisper, he did not know to whom he was calling to. He felt his legs buckle and he fell on his knees. Hange as well let go of her crutches as she held on to him. Levi who was holding tightly to Hange just kept on calling her name as he held he body tighter to his. In return, Hange had muttered a series of apologies for being selfish and trying to leave him alone. They just stared right there on the floor just holding on to each other muttering apologies and promises that only they will know and remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was selfish  wanted to escape. I wanted to be free so I left. I’m sorry” Hange continuously said as she buried her face on Levi’s shoulder. Levi in return just stroked her hair as he continuously try to calm her and saying that he was forgiving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon there were no more tears left to cry and they just sat there in the silence, just the two of them feeling each others warmth. Levi tried to touch Hange’s back when she flinched because some of the burns haven’t dried up yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Levi muttered while Hange just smiled at him and laced her head on his shoulder again. “Does it hurt?” Levi asked as he carefully traced her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just sometimes. How about yours?” she asked as she carefully touched his damage eye softly with her fingers the reaching out to place a sullen kiss into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t hurt anymore” he stated as he continued stroking her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the purpose of this place Hange?” He asked as he stared at her. “I told you that we will live in the forest. I made myself a promise as well that I would run away with you once we both survived, and we did. Welcome to our new home, Levi. That is if you accept.” She explained and stated with a small and embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t say no to you right four eyes?” He stated as he smiled lovingly at her and reached out to her face. There were no more need for confessions. The two of them already knows it.  No more words was to be said for what they have was something that not everybody could have. For what they had was a chance and a miracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u for reading and for commissioning me as well if u want to donate for my mom please dm me at my twitter or tumblr for commissions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>